Viceroy
'Willem Viceroy III 'is Hannibal McFist's mad scientist. He is the evil but rather refined madman responsible for all of the bizarre robots attacking Randy. 'Personality''' Very dry humored and sarcastic, as well as refined and somewhat efeminate, Viceroy works hard to create robots and monsters to destroy the Ninja. He's McFist's chief mad scientist, but he doesn't really care about money or power; he just wants everyone to appreciate his genius. It frustrates him to no end that McFist usually claims the creations or schemes were his idea, or blames him for something that was actually McFist's fault. When he went to Mad Scientist University, he got fellow rival Jerry Driscoll caught for making a doomsday device in order for him to become valedictorian and get attention. It also angered him when he built a machine for Bash so that he could succeed at the Science Fair, only to be given a C by Mrs. Driscoll in Attack of the Killer Potatoes. Viceroy is usually always prepared, like having a robot on standby, the same machine for the Science Fair. In Monster Dump, he had a suit on to act as protection when the string he was using to go down broke. This also shows when he reused the same robot in Viva El Nomicon, but added a Mexican Death Bear to it, much to the Ninja's surprise. In his house, he has a Chainsaw Werewolf hidden in case of intruders, such as the Ninja. He also has a doomsday device, and was willing to use it to destroy the zombies in Night of the Living McFizzles. When McFist wanted his help to control the robot mantis in Monster Drill, Viceroy would only do it if he got more break days, which especially came in handy the the robot failed. And in 30 Seconds to Math, he was able to get the Truth Tone on Bash's turn tables by hypnotizing McFist into revealing the code to his safe, and on Heidi's guiter by having Robo-Apes put it on. Viceroy is very clever, thinking of many brilliant ways and plans to destroy the Ninja. A few times so far, Viceroy has used creations to try to unearth the secret of the Ninja, like Franz Nukid and the Truth Tone. In one case, because his robot Jack Hammer was too challenging for him to control, he connected it to a video so that teenage gamers could control and unknowingly damge the city and defeat the Ninja. His creations are very brilliant, or so he hopes, like his Chainsaw Werewolves and Robo-Lizards. But whenever they fail, often because the Ninja won or something else backfired, Viceroy is disappointed and sometimes gets punished by McFist, like banning him from Whoopee World. Creations *Robo-Apes *Robo-Lizards *Chainsaw Werewolves *Robo-Mantis *Krackenstein *Franz Nukid *Blob Monster (and Nicholas) *Mind Reader *Jack Hammer *Robot powered by cat poop *Robot with a fart box that could give life to potatoes *6D Projector *Truth Tone *Robo-Frog *Robo-Spiders *Robo-Snake (twice, the second time with a Mexican Death Bear included) *Robo-Cyclops *Robo-Snowman *Robo-Elves *Steve Riley Relationships Hannibal McFist McFist is Viceroy's boss, but he usually takes Viceroy's plans and successes as his own, while blaming Viceroy for both of their failures. Although all of this Hannibal McFist| upsets Viceroy, he is surprisingly loyal to his boss and their mission. Viceroy dislikes when McFist is yelling constantly or in a rage, often taking it smoothly but not afraid to leave or ask him to calm down. When Viceroy proved to have an able robot in Viva El Nomicon, he asked for an apology, but McFist had one of his robots do it. In Weinerman Up, once the Ninja was consumed, both hugged each other the hopped around in excitement, laughing happily. And when McFist is disappointed that they didn't get to use the doomsday machine on anything, Viceroy suggests to blown up the McBoomYum Factory in Night of the Living McFizzles. He sometimes sees McFist as a friend, but McFist is to oblivious to see that. The Sorcerer Along with McFist, Viceroy is scared of the Sorcerer, freaking out from the sound of the phone ringing after a meeting with him in Last Stall on the Left. During Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja , he isn't able to see the Ninja's identity because of the Robo-Apes in front. Randy Cunningham Viceroy has never met R andy outside of being the Ninja, and their closest thing to interaction was when they sat next to each other in Grave Puncher: The Movie. However, Viceroy has dealt with the Ninja many times, sending out many robots to destroy him. No matter how hard he tries, whether it's to defeat him or find his identity, Viceroy can't beat the Ninja, although coming close to success many times. On some occasions, the two have actually helped each other. In Monster Dump, Randy saved Nicholas, much to Viceroy's relief, and in return, Viceroy took a two-week vacation to take a break from trying to kill him. Once Jerry Driscoll was brought back to like in Dawn of the Driscoll, Randy sought out Viceroy's help to find Jerry's location and stop the doomsday device. When they aren't fighting against each other, they get along decently. Howard Weinerman Capturing Howard for saying he knew the Ninja's indentity in Gossip Boy, McFist at first plans to torture him until Viceroy says he has a mind reader but no one ever asked him about it. But once Howard proved to know nothing, they returned him. In Dawn of the Driscoll, Howard dressed up like him and said Viceroy has style, much to Randy's chargin. Mistaking him for his rival, Mr. Driscoll kidnapped Howard and took him to where his doomsday device. When he spotted Howard's costume while about to stop the machine, Viceroy was very impressed and pleased. He also explained that a doomsday device couldn't be unplugged to Howard. In Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes, he and Howard became friends throughout the entire episode. Jerry Driscoll Viceroy got Jerry arrested for building the doomsday device so that he could be valedictorian at Evil Scientist University. Years later, Jerry mistook Howard as Viceroy and took him, wanting him to have a front row seat at his plan. Viceroy knew where Jerry would be, so he helped the Ninja and Mrs. Driscoll find him. Marlene Driscoll Both Viceroy and Marlene know each other from Evil Scientist University, and Marlene knows that Viceroy got Jerry in trouble. The two treat each other fairly enough. Nicholas Finding one the blobs he made on his shoes, Viceroy quickly came to care about it and named in Nicholas. When Gene Levine came back and took him, Viceroy was horrified and went out to save him, even going into the volcano to find him. He asked Randy to rescue him from the lava, and in turn, took a vacation with Nicholas. Category:Character Information Category:Willem Viceroy Information Category:Villains Category:Adult Category:Antagonist Category:Scientist Category:McFist Employee Category:Male Category:Character Category:Norrisville